The Unforgivable Betrayal
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: When Yukiho is killed in an accident her best friends Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori abandon her believing that it was her fault just because she was there. While singing in the park she is followed by a group of newly graduated middle school students. What will be the result of this betrayal and what will this meeting affect in the near future?
1. Chapter 1

**The Unforgivable Betrayal**

* * *

 **Summary** \- When Yukiho is killed in an accident her best friends Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori abandon her believing that it was her fault just because she was there. While singing in the park she is followed by a group of newly graduated middle school students. What will be the result of this betrayal and what will this meeting affect in the near future?

* * *

 **Nagisa- Morning everyone!**

 **Tsubasa- Are we in this chapter Nagi?**

 **Nagisa- ...Erm... Maybe I don't really remember...**

 **Anju- What do you mean you don't remember!?**

 **Nagisa- AHHHH! HAVE MERCY! ERENA DISCLAIMER PLEASE! BEFORE ANJU KILLS MEEE!**

 **Erena- Nagisa Maeda does not own Love Live, anything associating with it or the music mentioned. However she does own the plot used in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Betrayal

On an early July morning we can find our selves at the Kosaka family house hold. From inside we can hear the quiet sobbing of a girl around 12 with her head resting against a bed. In that bed there lay a still girl with pale skin.

Behind the weeping girl stood her mother who was also crying. "It's all my fault...if only I had stopped her..." Honoka kept repeating under her breath but her mother still heard her. "Honoka..." she started but was cut of abruptly by Honoka who had stood up wiping her tears with a tissue

"I'm off to school!" she said turning to her lone parent with a smile meeting her mothers worried gaze head on. But before she could even object she said something that made even the sad mother cry tears of joy.

"It's my last month of school...I can't miss it...its what Yukiho would have wanted...For us to be happy instead of being sad. Plus I'm sure she is in a better place now so let's step forward into the future and not linger in the past. That's what Yukiho always said to me." She said in a pain filled voice before giving one last sunny smile before leaving.

* * *

Time Skip – At School

Honoka soon arrived at school but realised she was at least an hour and a half early. Having nothing better to do she went to the roof where her favourite place was. Which just so happened to be on top of the entry way to the roof.

Not many people know this but she is actually a very academic student that has won a lot of the achievements that the school have today ranging from English to Art to Physical or even Drama and Music even Fashion and Dance! But she didn't care about those she just wanted her friends acknowledgment but she is having a hard time with them when they seem fixated on something completely different although for the life of her she couldn't find out what it was.

The thing that confused her was that almost all of the third years and second years hell even most of the first years acknowledged her but those two never did no matter what she did. She sometimes thought they where her friends just for the money but refused to believe it.

She was brought out of her musings by the school bell and she blinked in surprise. Looking down at her watch it read 7:30 so she went to the edge in front of the door and jumped down landing in a crouch before standing and swiftly walking off to her classroom to 'sleep'.

Unknown to her leaning against the wall to the right of the door was Student Council President Eli Ayase. While up there Honoka had failed to notice that she had been talking aloud for the most part and Eli had heard everything. Despite being a first year in Highschool she was quite smart. Smart enough to become Council President that is. She frowned and went to go talk to the Head Mistress about what she heard.

* * *

-In the Head Mistresses Office-

"Oh dear...This is troubling. I will have a word with both Umi and Kotori." She paused for a minute before she seemed to contemplate something. She looked at Eli with a sad face before opening her top desk draw and pulling out several large stuffed envelopes. Apon closer inspection they all we're addressed to one person. On the front of each one was neat fancy writing that read ' _ **Kosaka Honoka'.**_

The worried Head mistress picked them up and held them up to Eli. "I would like for you to deliver these to Honoka if you would. If my memory serves me correctly you and Miss Honoka are friends...correct?" She received a small nod in reply. The letters were given to Eli who left after a quick thank you.

Quietly closing the door she looked down at the envelope's in her hand realized that they were actually rather heavy and bulky. That got her wondering about what could be inside them. Walking at a leisurely pace towards the other side of the school where the middle schoolers resided.

By now it was about half way through the first period and as she last recalled she had Physical first on Tuesdays. Looking outside she spotted the girl she was after running quite a bit ahead of the rest of her class with a bored look on her face not looking to be the slightest bit out of breath.

Finally reaching the front courtyard she waved the teacher over who looked quite surprised at her presence but came over anyway. About a minute later the teacher walked back to her class. "Kosaka-Chan come here please Ayase-Chan wishes to discuss something with you!" she called over to her getting a 'hai sensei' in return. Quite murmurs broke out through the class as each of them tried to guess what she was needed for.

"Follow me please Honoka" she said in a quiet voice and a smile only seen by Honoka herself. Eli quickly led them up to the roof were they wouldn't be disturbed. But just as she turned to speak two arms hooked around her waist. Looking down she saw the ground at least 10 metres away from her feet and screamed.

Well she would have screamed had she not suddenly felt the roof below her feet again. She looked around before realising that they were at Honoka's favourite spot in the school in the school although it had a few book shelves, cushions, heck it even had carpet. What left her in disbelief was that there was also electronics such as; a few laptops, phones, speakers, microphones, mp3 and 4 players, Xbox one, PlayStation and even a flat screen 65" Plasma screen TV. Overwhelmed, Eli fell on her butt when she was put down.

She slowly turned round to face Honoka who was looking at her expectantly. "Wow..." was all she could muster. Honoka pouted playfully at her bland response but said nothing more on the subject. She sat at a medium sized table that sat in the middle of the room surrounded by dark red fluffy cushions.

"Well sit down then and we can get down to business...so why are you here?" Honoka began in a polite, business like tone. Eli sat down and then pulled her bag so that it was on her lap. Opening the top she pulled out the envelopes that were to be delivered before placing them onto the table and sliding it forward towards Honoka who graciously accepted.

Quickly breaking the seal on the first on she pulled out the papers from inside. The first one was her yearly report with all the comments she got from teachers. Underneath that was lots of different recommendations from all of her different teachers for different courses next year. Apparently, according to these records, nearly if not all of her teachers had sent their recommendations to UTX Highschool. That gave her a rough idea of what one of the other envelopes were about.

Looking back at her report card she got straight A* as usual...

Putting that aside she opened the next one and found all of her certificates and pictures from competitions she has been in. She smiled before putting that aside as well. The third and final envelope was different. Instead of being white or grey it was black and her name was written fancily on the top in white. Slowly turning it around her breath caught in her throat before she smiled almost blindingly.

There on the front of the envelope was the school crest for UTX Highschool. Peeling the seal back gently as to not break it she carefully pulled out a few pages of paper. Eli having been silent before that gasped as she saw the school crest on the envelope and looked at Honoka as if telling her to hurry up. And hurry up she did. After pulling out all sheets of paper she tipped the envelope upside down and a few things fell out.

The first was a card with a locker number on it, next was the latest model of phone that is used to identify yourself, lastly there was a student ID with her name, age, birthday, ect. But the picture was blank. Picking up the letter she read it aloud for Eli to hear.

 _Dear Miss Kosaka Honoka_

 _We are proud to say that we have seen the recommendations from your teachers and are willing to offer you a place next year at UTX Highschool._

 _You have been signed up for all of our available courses next year and wish to offer you a premium pass to the schools facilities. It is rare for us to give these out and even more so to a new first year but it's to reward all of your hard work and achievements that you have received these past few years_

 _School Uniforms can be bought at the school and you are welcome to join any clubs. Make one if you'd like._

 _If anything goes missing during school hours or even on school grounds the school will replace it immediately._

 _We have been informed of your condition and would like you to know that the school supports any future decisions you make regarding the matter._

 _If your achievements say anything its that you like music and I am pleased to inform you there are plenty of clubs to do with said subject._

 _We expect your grades to be kept up to spec all the years you attend UTX Highschool. The entry exam takes place on the 29_ _th_ _July 2015 in the main hall of the school. Make sure to arrive at 7:00am and to not be late._

 _We, as a school hope to see you there._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _The Head Mistress of UTX Highschool_

On the other piece was the entry forms and data forms, ect. By this time she had finished reading her eyes were sparkling with excitement before they dimmed and she looked down all of a sudden. Eli, surprised by the sudden mood change stood and walked round to her before crouching sown and lifting her chin

Looking down at Honoka now she had to admit she looked just like an angel. Her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, her hair slightly dishevelled, her skin glowing against the sunlight and her lips quivering slightly. " What's wrong" she spoke in a gentle voice. Honoka stared a little before answering. "Doing this means that I will have to leave you, Kotori and Umi... But going there was something Yukiho always wanted to do and I want to fulfil all of her wishes." She said as tears started to fall down her pale face. "Then why don't you talk to them and if you leave we can still visit each other. If you don't mind me asking... What happened to Yukiho?" She said in a hesitant voice at the end.

That's what opened the flood gates. Honoka started full out crying after that question. "Yukiho...Yukiho died earlier this morning and its all my fault. I wasn't paying attention and she got hit my that van...I could of ...I could of stopped it...IF ONLY IT HAD BEEN ME THEN SHE WOULDNT BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" She screamed while crying. Eli not knowing what to do just comforted her as much as she could.

A little while later her loud cries turned to snivels. "Hey...Eli...can you...can you keep a secret like a really big one..?" she said in a low and quiet tone. Eli nodded quickly in response. This caused a small smile to break out onto Honoka's face before she stood and took a step back.

A flash caught Eli by surprise and she quickly shielded her eyes. When the light died down she uncovered them. Looking back in Honoka's direction feathers... White fluffy feathers floated down in front of her eyes. Quickly looking straight at Honoka her eyes widened in shock...

On Honoka's back was a pair of pure white angel wings! "Whoa!" Eli shouted in awe. All Honoka did was place a single delicate finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Eli's head shook up and down in a silent agreement.

A sigh escaped Honoka's lips as she said "I will confront Umi and Kotori after school. But for now let me sleep on your lap... I've been awfully tired as of late..." and with that final comment her wings disappeared and she fell onto her lap.

* * *

-Time Skip - After School -

Honoka, albeit reluctantly gathered all of the new information and achievements' and of course she couldn't forget her UTX forms and left the roof top to go meet up with Kotori and Umi.

It just so happened that they were both waiting at the front gate. Before leaving she confronted them with the dreaded question. "Hey...Umi, Kotori?" she said getting both of their attention. "What would you say if I said I was going to transfer to UTX for Highschool?" she trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

Kotori was the first to speak. " I think that it's a great idea! And a great opportunity. You should definitely go there and have f..." she was cut of by a furious looking Umi

"So your gonna abandon us huh? Money bags. Pfft and you said you would pay for the rest of my tuition fees. So much of a good friend you are. You will never be smart enough to get into this high school let alone UTX... Better luck trying me or even Kotori but you don't stand a chance in hell b***h." She stopped for a second and saw the look of horror and denial on her face before continuing her verbal assult.

"You see this is why I hate you because your so dense! I have only been your friend because you were loaded and I wanted an awful amount of things. And now Yukiho is dead and its all your fault! Oh well at least I have everything I needed from you. Now your useless... Trash! Now get out if my sight scu...!" now she would of finished that sentence had she not heard a crack and an immense amount of pain in her lower and upper jaw.

Umi fell to the side and spat out an array of blood and teeth. She looked up to see the face of Honoka who's eyes were shadowed by her hair and shaking in absolute rage before speaking in a venom filled voice. "All money and possessions bought under the Kosaka name will be removed from this girls house immediately..." she said and with a snap of her fingers 4 heavily armed men jumped out of their well chosen hiding spots and all simultaneously ran in the direction of Umi's house.

Giving Kotori a quick hug, slipping a number and a photo into her back pocket and sending a death glare at Umi she turned and ran of.

Students all around them murmured their extreme disapproval of Umi's actions. Said girl held her hand up to Kotori expecting to be helped up but she just spun on her heel and walked away getting a horrified look from the girl on the ground just now realising how much she had screwed up her life and she has no way to fix it!

She now had no friend, no expensive or modern possessions, no money and a severely damaged pride.

She stood quickly before storming off in a huff to a nearby hospital all the while never noticing the hate and malice filled glares that were constantly being burned through her head.

* * *

-With Honoka -

Honoka had tears streaming down her face by now. The betrayal was heart breaking for her... At least she hadn't managed to corrupt her dear Kotori. As she ran she didn't notice that she passed by a couple of cute middle schoolers who just so happened to recognise her.

There were three girls in total. One with dark purple hair, one with dark brown, and the final one who had light brown hair and green eyes. These girls were; Toudou Erena, Yuuki Anju and Kira Tsubasa.

Erena spoke first after a brief silence. "Wasn't that..." she trailed of. "Kosaka Honoka?!" Anju and Tsubasa finished of seconds later. After a brief nod between the girls they all dash after their crying idol.

Hiding behind a large tree they just wait to see what she was going to do.

Honoka herself was blankly staring at the sky in pure anger and sorrow. Deciding that standing here doing absolutely nothing held no purpose anymore she decided to sing instead. To Honoka singing made her feel like flying and always swept her away into bliss.

Taking a quick intake of breath she began.

 **Guilty Sky – Claymore Ending Theme**

 **KOKORO… mada ANATA no KIOKU no naka de**

 **KARADA… sagashiteru tarinai WATASHI wo**

 **kyou mo dokoka de dareka no nagasu namida**

 **tsumetaku warau sadame wo ikiteiku koto**

 **nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara**

 **WATASHI wa ima mo koko ni iru no**

 **karenai hana wa utsukushikute**

 **yuruginai omoi wo mune ni sakitsudzuketa**

 **chigireta kumo no danzai no sora**

 **tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteita**

 **donna "itami" nimo "hajimari" wa atte**

 **itsuka otozureru "owari" wo matteru**

 **ano hi ANATA ni kanjita nukumori mo**

 **kidzukeba te ga sukeru gurai iroaseteta**

 **ushinatteiku oto bakari fuete**

 **subete wo sutete koko ni iru no**

 **karenai hana wa utsukushikute**

 **yuruginai omoi wo mune ni dakitsudzuketa**

 **chigireyuku ai zankoku na yume**

 **tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteita**

 **kono sekai wa**

 **shinjitsu to iu**

 **kodoku wo hitsuyou to shita**

 **ANATA no kage**

 **ANATA no yume**

 **oikaketeta…**

 **nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara**

 **WATASHI wa ima mo koko ni iru no**

 **karenai hana wa utsukushikute**

 **yuruginai omoi wo mune ni sakitsudzuketa**

 **chigireta kumo no danzai no sora**

 **tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteita**

 **mirai, motomete…**

 **odoritsudzukete… towa ni…**

Finishing the song she finally thought that she had calmed herself down... But it had the exact opposite affect. Anger flooded through her veins and she clenched her fists so hard that her nails cut her palm.

Erena, who saw this held back Tsubasa and Anju who were about to rush over and praise her singing. They both stopped and looked at her with questionable looks. She just shook her head and looked back at the distraught girl followed closely by her other two companions.

The rage Honoka was feeling was finally reaching a breaking point. She swivelled round on her heel so she was facing the tree to her left. Bringing her fist back and letting out a cry of anguish she brought her fist forward and started punching the tree continuously with both hands until the skin on her knuckles was raw, cut up and bleeding. But she didn't stop because she couldn't feel the pain and she didn't care to.

All three girls that were hiding behind the tree previously ran forward towards the bleeding girl. "Stop it your gonna hurt yourself!" Anju yelled as she wrapped her arms around Honoka's waist to stop her from moving and Erena hooked her arms under her arms to stop her from punching the tree anymore. She kept struggling though and then they found out what caused her distress. "Why should I calm down!? My only friends just abandoned me! My sister died this morning and its all my fault. WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME?! I HAVE OTHER EMOTIONS AS WELL YOU KNOW!" She screamed in pure sadness and self loathing.

She had finally stopped struggling so they let go and she dropped straight to her knees crying full on. It was just now that they noticed it was raining. All of a sudden Honoka went silent before falling unconscious from all of the mental stress.

Tsubasa being quick enough, caught her before she hit the ground. Resting her hand against her forehead she gasped before pulling her hand back and looking up at the other two. "She's burning up!" Erena thinking quickly said "Then let's take her to my house its closest." They all quickly nodded in agreement before Erena picked her up bridal style.

* * *

-Erena's House -

Anju, who had Erena's keys, quickly unlocked the door to the Toudou Residence and the three rushed indoors and up the stairs leaving a set of surprised parents in their wake.

Mr and Mrs Toudou followed the three girls up the stairs and found them surrounding the unconscious ginger haired girl.

Said girl was breathing hard and her face was red and sweaty. "Oh my... What happened to Miss Kosaka!?" Mrs Toudou said in a worried voice. Tsubasa was the one to reply.

"We're not even sure ourselves but from what we gather from what she said before is that her sister was in an accident and died earlier this morning and her friends left her because they believed it was her fault... Wait do you know her or something?" she started sadly but ended in a questionable tone.

This made Mrs Toudou smile joyfully " Oh but you know her as well don't you remember?" she said in her own questioning tone. They all shook their heads which made her sigh. She left the room and came back with a large box. Placing it down she started speaking.

"Kosaka Honoka, Heiress of the Kosaka Company businesses. Age 12, Birth Date: 17th May 2003, Last school record: Otonokozaki Middle School and..." she said turning around the picture in her hand that she had removed from the box and the girl's gasped.

The picture was of them when they were younger with a smaller version of Honoka in the middle. They all had smiles on their faces and were making the peace sign. "Your childhood friend." She finished.

* * *

 **Nagisa- And...Cut! That's a wrap people thanks for all of your hard work today!**

 **Eli- Wow that was a pretty long chapter**

 **Nagisa- Yeah I know thanks.**

 **Nozomi- You could have tried harder... *squeezes hands in a suggestive manner***

 **Nagisa- NOOOO! ENOUGH GO AWAY ALREADY!**

 **Nozomi- *Grins evilly and pounces***

 **Next Chapter – Memories, School Applications and Childhood Friends.**

 **Anju- See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unforgivable Betrayal**

* * *

 **Summary** \- When Yukiho is killed in an accident her best friend Sonoda Umi abandons her believing that it was her fault just because she was there. While singing in the park she is followed by a group of newly graduated middle school students. What will be the result of this betrayal and what will this meeting affect in the near future?

* * *

 **Nagisa - Yay! Chapter 2 is F.I.N.A.L.L.Y FINISHED! it took soo long! I'm soo sorry y'all had to wait so long but here it finally is and I'm sorry if if sucks!**

 **Disclaimer - Nagisa Maeda does not own any of the characters or music but dies own the plot that diverts from the Manga and Anime as well as any OCness from any of the characters!**

* * *

Last Time -

* * *

 _Mr and Mrs Toudou followed the three girls up the stairs and found them surrounding the unconscious ginger haired girl._

 _Said girl was breathing hard and her face was red and sweaty. "Oh my... What happened to Miss Kosaka!?" Mrs Toudou said in a worried voice. Tsubasa was the one to reply._

" _We're not even sure ourselves but from what we gather from what she said before is that her sister was in an accident and died earlier this morning and her friends left her because they believed it was her fault... Wait do you know her or something?" she started sadly but ended in a questionable tone._

 _This made Mrs Toudou smile joyfully " Oh but you know her as well don't you remember?" she said in her own questioning tone._

 _They all shook their heads which made her sigh. She left the room and came back with a large box. Placing it down she started speaking._

" _Kosaka Honoka, Heiress of the Kosaka Company businesses. Age 12, Birth Date: 17_ _th_ _May 2003, Last school record: Otonokizaka Middle School and..." she said turning around the picture in her hand that she had removed from the box and the girl's gasped._

 _The picture was of them when they were younger with a smaller version of Honoka in the middle. They all had smiles on their faces and were making the peace sign. "Your childhood friend." She finished._

* * *

Chapter 2 – Waking Up, Revelations and Bonding

* * *

The expressions on their faces when they found out just who she was to them was absolutely priceless. So much so that Erena's mother had to take a picture for memory and teasing purpose's.

They would have complained if not for being interrupted by a barely audible groan coming from where Honoka was sleeping.

All members of the room turned slowly to face her direction and saw Honoka sitting up with a single hand to the right side of her head. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain.

With her eyes still closed she reached to the bed side table and took the glass of ice cold water and the headache medicine.

Placing the medicine in her mouth she gently placed the glass to her lips and leaned bet head back slightly to drink the water.

Once she was done she set the glass down before turning her gaze to the group to her left.

She continued to stare at them blankly before Mrs Toudou spoke up. "Well good evening Miss Kosaka, and how are you feeling after your little outburst earlier?" she said in a worried tone with underlined amusement.

"I feel fine thank you Mrs Toudou. Thank you for your hospitality." She said in a tired but polite tone. She tilted her head to the left a bit and finally took notice of the other three girls in the room.

Giving them a quick nod with the faintest of smiles she turned back to Mrs Toudou.

"I apologise for my rudeness but where are my things? I must check that its all there if you don't mind." Honoka said calmly. Mr Toudou nodded in understanding as he too carried around important things most of the time.

Walking over to the door he knelt down and picked up her bag and gave a surprised look.

"Dear me this is a little bit heavy to only be carrying school books. Whatever is inside… bricks?" he joked which made a small giggle pass Honoka's lips.

Accepting her things from the man she proceeded to unpack it all. And boy where they surprised by the amount that was inside.

Once she had finished laying it all out they saw what was in there that made it so heavy.

Inside the bag held; A laptop, a tablet, a touchscreen phone, a set of headphones, A wallet full of money, a wallet full of bank cards, school books, a pencil case and the envelopes she had gotten from her school earlier.

Reaching out, she got a pen from her pencil case before grabbing one of the envelopes and opening it. Pulling out the forms for UTX she scanned through it at record speed before signing her name at the end.

After putting them back in the envelope she put everything back in her bag and placed it on the floor.

Turning her attention back to the group she found the three young girls frozen in shock. It also made her wonder if they remembered her at all.

Seeing her stare the girls in question blinked before blushing slightly when she smiled at them.

"So… how have you been since I last saw you…" she trailed off for a minute before continuing. "Three and a half years ago?" she said in a slightly curious tone as to show her interest in said topic.

They all seemed to rush themselves for an answer before they blurted out loudly. "We were fine!" before a slight tinge of pink brushed they cheeks as they realised how rude and forced that sounded.

All Honoka did was let out a small giggle in return apon seeing their embarrassment. After they regained their composure she continued.

"Well that's good then. I have been fine by the way, thank you for asking." She said with a slight mischievous tone near the end. This only served to embarrass them all over again.

Mr Toudou's curiosity got the better of him and he asked about the forms from earlier, catching every other occupant of the rooms attention.

"Forms? Oh you mean my application for UTX Highschool! Yeah they sent me an application because of my teachers recommendations to the school. I also get special privileges if I pass the entrance exams. It's a bit too easy in my opinion though" she said thoughtfully.

Tsubasa, who had finally controlled her blush and composed herself, spoke a question on everyone's mind.

"Easy? What's easy?" she said in a curious and slightly confused tone.

Honoka's face took on a look of surprise before she replied. "The entrance exams to UTX of course! I mean the only exams you have to take are; Math, English, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Home economics, Music, Japanese History, History in general, Geography and Drama." She said in a slightly sulky tone.

The three middle schoolers in front of her gained looks of horror before they looked at her like she had grown a second head.

Honoka blinked innocently before she lost her patients with the long silence, even Erena's parents were slightly wide eyed and their mouths opened slightly in shock.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she said with her brows furrowed.

"You mean to tell me that to get into UTX you have to pass all of those tests in all of those subjects?" Erena said in awe filled slightly scared tone.

Honoka looked at them blandly. "No. You have to fly to America and fly to the moon after joining Nasa." She said in a monotone and for a minute she thought she might have actually convinced them that it was true but then they all started laughing so she was good.

A little time after the laughter died down Honoka's face twisted into a frown.

Quickly noticing her change in moods everyone stops laughing. Tears glistened in her eyes suddenly before she steeled her emotions and wiped them away quickly.

Before any of them could ask any questions she held her hand up. "It's nothing really, I guess I'm still mourning even though I promised my self to get over it and move on for Yukiho" she said in a bare whisper before her whole body fell side wards.

Anju, being the closest to her, grabbed her shoulders to steady her before resting Honoka against herself and began to check her vital signs in a bit of a panic.

Feeling a hand over hers she looked up and faced Tsubasa who in turn glanced at the only adults in the room.

"She's going to be fine you three, she just needs more rest, she is physically and mentally exhausted. Let's leave her to rest up. It is only a few week before you start high school so calm down." Mrs Toudou said in a calm tone.

Soon after the girls left to allow the exhausted Honoka more time to rest. None of them knew of what high school had in store for the four of them.

* * *

 **Time skip -/ Seven weeks later/ -**

* * *

It had taken a lot of studying in some cases *cough cough Anju and Tsubasa* but all four friends passed the UTX Highschool exams with flying colours.

It had only taken a week for Honoka to fully recover but she still sometimes got depressed when she thinks about her dead sibling.

Back on topic, today would be the first day that the girls would be attending UTX and they were as excited as one could be for going somewhere new.

All four girls were practically skipping towards UTX, in fact they where so excited they had left a little bit too early. They got onto the campus nearly an hour early.

Even though they were early they still headed to their first period. This was their schedule.

* * *

First/Second period - Dance

/Break/

Third/Fourth period – Dance

/Lunch/

Fifth/Sixth period – Music

* * *

They had the same schedule on all days bar today when Honoka has Music, the other three have PE.

Registration went by and soon all four girls where in the large gym with a big stage waiting for their teacher.

Soon after that thought a tall black haired women walked in. Apon her entry whispers broke out.

Although Honoka just smirked. Their dance teacher was a former famous idol from a group known as Midnight Sun.

The group had won tons of competitions all over Japan but they disbanded three years ago because they were satisfied they had worked enough to be remembered.

Her name was Aya Reyakawa leader of the Midnight Sun. How the school got her to work for them they will never know.

"Alright class! My name is Aya Reyakawa but you can call me Aya-sensei. Your assignment for this lesson is to get into groups of four and produce a dance, a song and a costume for each of you. In fourth period each group will show what they have worked on. Now come draw cards to determine groups.

There were 40 people here so there would luckily be an even split and there would be 10 groups each holding no more than four members as Aya stated.

All four friends held their cards in hand once they all had one. "Ok…when I say go open your cards." Erena said in a slightly worried tone hoping that they were going to be in the same group.

Sucking in a breath she gripped her card a little tighter before saying it. "Go!" she said and with that they all flipped the cards open.

On each card held the number 1. All of their eyes sparkled in glee. In all honesty they had not really made friends with other students yet so working with anyone other than their friends would be really awkward.

"Ok now separate into your assigned groups. You have 3 hours!" and with that comment the hall was filled with rushing groups trying to get the things needed, e.g. Equipment.

Unfortunately only Honoka's group and one other seemed to use logic to get the best materials for costumes.

Quickly grabbing what they needed they set to work.

* * *

 **Time skip - / 3 hours later / -**

* * *

The entire hall was full of loud teens rushing around to add finishing touches to their performance. 3…2…1… and that's time. "Alright times up begin your preparation. You have 20 minutes." Everyone quickly rushed off to their assigned dressing room to get ready.

20 minutes later everyone was ready.

Honoka was wearing an orange, red and dark blue kimono that tied around the neck. It went to mid thigh and had a big blue bow with yellow stripes on it on the right side of the waist.

On her arms were the sleeves that started just above her elbow leaving the skin bare between the shoulder and the elbow. They stopped half way down her hands.

Her hair was tied up in two buns with dark blue ribbons and a beautiful white rose rested next to the left bun.

Around her shoulders was a reddish orange piece of fabric which was lined with white fluff on the top and her legs and feet were bare. ( **This outfit is the same as the one on the stories picture)**

Tsubasa had a green, yellow and dark blue one. Erena had a dark purple , white and dark blue one and Anju had a soft pink, yellow and dark blue one.

Each had a black fan with red, dark purple and soft pink fluff for Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena and Anju respectively.

"Ok let's see how all your hard work paid off. Group 1 the stage is yours. You will be graded on style, quality, dance, singing, fashion and preparation, e.g. How well you perform"

"Hai Aya-sensei!" The four girls said in unison from behind the curtain. With that the curtain began to lift as well as the music

* * *

 **Niji no Ressha – AKB0048 –**

* * *

 **kaze no eki de matteru hizashi**

 **sora o wataru kumo no senro**

 **boku wa tokei o chirari nagamete**

 **sotto shinkokyuu shita nda**

 **kimi wa "yuku na" to hikitomerareteru no ka?**

 **ai o furikireru ka?**

 **niji no ressha ga jikokudoori ni**

 **yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo**

 **kimi to issho ni tabidachitai nda**

 **subete sutete yattekoi!**

 **onaji tochi de ikiteitara**

 **atarimae no ima shika miezu**

 **haruka kanata mezashinagara**

 **sekai hiroi ne tte kizukou**

 **kimi wa mirai e ittemitaku nai no ka?**

 **kako ni shigamitsuku ka?**

 **niji no ressha ni noriokureru na**

 **tsugi ga itsuka wa shirasaretenai**

 **yagate bokura wa nanika o te ni ire**

 **itsuka koko ni modoru darou**

 **ima youyaku kimi ga maniatta**

 **hashiridaseba nanika hajimaru**

 **nanairo no kakehashi**

 **niji no ressha ga jikokudoori ni**

 **yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo**

 **kimi to issho ni tabidachitai nda**

 **subete sutete yattekoi!**

* * *

The girls were swearing slightly by the end and their breathing was also slightly uneven but seeing the looks on everyone faces sure was worth it.

Then they heard two words that made everyone in the class very jealous.

"Full Marks!" Aya-sensei shouted in joy.

* * *

 **Time skip -/ After school / -**

* * *

Honoka was having another one of her depressing moods but since she had nothing to distract her this time it was worse and she felt like she was reliving the accident.

Her sister dying right in front of her eyes. Her dying wish. Her ' _friends'_ betrayal and said friends downfall.

All of a sudden a hand reached out and grasped her shoulder. Unfortunately for Honoka, since she had been in such deep thought she hadn't noticed that Tsubasa, Anju and Erena had walked up behind her and her wings sprung from her back when she was startled.

Tsubasa quickly retracted her hand in fright when a bright light blinded her for a second.

Quickly uncovering her eyes along with the other two she came face to face with a severely frightened Honoka who had a pair of pearly white angel wings sticking out of her back.

All of the girls eyes widened in wonder and fascination. They would have never guessed their childhood friend had a pair of wings. Tsubasa, who was quite overwhelmed, stumbled back a bit. Unfortunately Honoka took that the wrong way. Honoka believed that Tsubasa was afraid of her and thought she was a freak.

Having mistook Tsubasa's overwhelmed demeanour for being scared Honoka started to back up towards the nearby window before she turned around and made a mad dash for said window.

All of them seeing what she was about to do shouted out for her to stop but to no anvil. They were on the 6th floor for heavens sake!

For some reason or another she stumbled a bit on the way to the window and this gave them a chance to tackle her. The second they got their hands on her she began to struggle and thrash about in panic.

"Let go of me! Please let go! I didn't want you to see this! It's not human! It's freakish! I'm a freak! Why would you want to be friends with a freak!? Don't you see!? I could hurt you! I can't control the power I get from this! Why… why won't you let go…please…" she shouted but ended with a whimper as she started to cry quietly with her hair shadowing her eyes.

She suddenly felt a hand being rested on her head. Her head shot up to find Anju with her hand rubbing the top of her head gently in a comforting manner.

"It's alright Honoka. Your not a freak. You are special, gifted. So what if you can't control your powers? Then you just have to learn how. On the plus side your wings are stunningly beautiful." Tsubasa said in a gentle voice.

Erena held her hand out in a silent question towards her wings. Honoka's eyes widened slightly before she nodded slowly.

Continuing forward, her fingertips brushed against the soft feathers. Honoka's wings twitched slightly in response. After a while of this Honoka finally calmed down.

Standing up slowly, Honoka bowed and apologized deeply for her actions and for being stupid as well as for jumping to conclusions and making assumptions based on what she sees.

She got laughed off and they all brushed it off. However just so they could discuss it more they all decided to stay at Honoka's house for the next few days. They have a bedroom big enough for them all anyway.

Once they had all freshened up they headed home not noticing the sky outside brightening considerably in unison with her mood change since it had previously been raining.

* * *

 **Nagisa – well…. There is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it cuz I honestly didn't know what to write for a lot of that.**

 **Next Chapter – School concert and live broadcasting!?**

 **Anyways see ya next time kittens xxx**


End file.
